La nuit porte conseil
by titepuce5929
Summary: Réponse à un défi. La nuit porte conseil, il nous arrive donc à tous d'avoir des révélations subites au petit matin. Certaines sont plus utiles que d'autre…


**Jingle **: Cet os est écrit pour un jeu du FoF, il fallait le rédiger sur le thème "matin" en une heure. Pour plus de précisions vous pouvez m'envoyer un mp.

**Disclaimer **: JKR est notre guide !

**La nuit porte conseil**

La nuit porte conseil, il nous arrive donc tous d'avoir des révélations subites au petit matin. Certaines sont plus utiles que d'autre…

… … …

Elle était enfermée dans une salle blanche ronde avec seulement des fenêtres et elle faisait des bulles de savon. Mais ce qui était bien plus sympa, c'était qu'elle mettait des gens miniatures dedans et regardait jusqu'où ils pouvaient s'envoler. Maïa venait d'exploser et de se rattraper sur un papillon rouge qui passait par là. Elle fit signe à Lily de la rejoindre, alors Lily pris l'escalier et monta jusqu'à la piste de décollage où l'attendait un grand papillon violet. Mais alors qu'elle décollait, James Potter passa juste devant elle sur son balai. Son papillon s'emballa et partit dans des bonds qui la firent décoller et tomber dans le vide. Mais James la rattrapa et la ramena dans la pièce blanche où elle se remit à faire des bulles.

_Bipbipbip…_

Lily attrapa à tâtons sa baguette magique et envoya un sort à son réveil pour l'éteindre avant de se retourner et d'être soudain frappée par une évidence :

- Oh non, je crois bien que j'aime James Potter.

… … …

Il était au pays des sucreries et c'était atroce. Il se faisait courser par une bande d'ours en guimauve mais il n'arrivait pas à avancer car il était entravé dans sa progression par un océan de dragées surprises de Bertie Crochue. En plus il pleuvait du chocolat. Une vague de dragées manqua de le noyer et il avala la tasse, qui avait le goût d'herbe, d'orange et de saumon. C'est alors qu'il aperçut un radeau qui s'avançait vers lui, fait de friandises inconnues aux couleurs roses et rouges. C'était sa seule chance de s'en sortir car déjà les ours en guimauve étaient rejoins par des crocodiles en gélatine. Il attrapa le bord du radeau et en croqua un bout qui avait un délicieux goût sucré.

_Bipbipbip…_

Alors que Rosier éteignait le réveil, Severus tourna la tête vers le paquet de friandise qu'il avait reçu la veille de la part de Lily.

- Oh non, je crois bien que je suis devenu accro aux fraises tagada.

… … …

Il escaladait une montagne. Il était en Amazonie mais il faisait tellement froid qu'il portait une énorme doudoune qui limitait considérablement ses mouvements. Patmol était là lui aussi et puis Lunard et Cornedrue aussi. Ils faisaient un pique-nique en fait. Lui était un rat et il décida de prendre l'ascenseur, comme au Ministère. Mais il y avait une bonne odeur de fromage alors il préféra prendre l'escalier. Et puis l'escalier monta en colimaçon et il se retrouva au sommet de la montagne. Sa doudoune avait disparue alors il avait très froid habillé d'un pagne et d'une chemise hawaïenne.

_Bipbipbip…_

Peter fut parcourut d'un frisson et tira un peu plus la couverture sur ses épaules en rouspétant contre cette journée de cours qu'il ne voulait pas commencer. Et soudain la révélation :

- Oh non, je crois bien que je n'ai plus de sous-vêtements propres.

… … …

C'était la fin du monde. Un laboratoire de scientomagie venait de créer une nouvelle potion ultra explosive dans le but d'éliminer les planètes qui devenaient trop grosses et qui risquaient de sortir la Terre de son orbite. Mais pour l'essayer, ils la firent exploser sur la lune. La lune disparut, ce qui déclencha un raz-de-marée titanesque sur Poudlard. Cinq ans plus tard, la jungle avait tout envahi. Lily se baladait en petite tenue pour ne pas avoir trop chaud et il décida d'aller l'embêter. Là le générique défila avec des sous-titres en tchèque.

_Bipbipbip…_

James ouvrit les yeux mais pu encore voir le générique défiler. Il se dit qu'il devait immédiatement parler de ce rêve à Lily. Et là, il eu une certitude en se rappelant que c'était la fin du monde :

- Oh non, je crois que ce soir aussi je vais me encore me coucher avec un mal de joue.

… … …

Il venait de finir de réparer sa moto et décida d'aller chercher Maïa pour le lui dire. Mais James n'était pas d'accord du tout et lui piqua sa moto. Sirius se mis donc à courir, mais il n'arrivait pas à avancer. Alors il ne lui restait qu'une solution : sauter par la fenêtre. Mais s'il faisait ça il allait sûrement s'écraser. Non, il allait peut-être s'envoler aussi, comme sa moto. Il était dans un rêve après tout. Mais était-il vraiment dans un rêve ? Tout lui semblait si réel et il se souvenait encore du pique nique au pied de la montagne de linge sale avec les autres Maraudeurs. Mais c'est vrai, il pouvait voler aussi dans la réalité. Il monta donc sur le rebord de la fenêtre et…

_Bipbipbip…_

Sirius grogna et se gratta le menton avant de passer sa main dans ses cheveux. Il se gratta une ensuite le ventre avant de réaliser à travers son esprit embrumé :

- Oh non, je crois bien que j'ai des puces.

… … …

Il sirotait tranquillement un thé au citron tout en se réchauffant les pieds au bord de la cheminée. Une citrouille arriva et commença à discuter avec lui de la nécessité de tripler le nombre de fêtes d'Halloween dans l'année. Un chœur de fées arriva et se mit à chanter une chanson de la Samhain et puis son frère arriva déguisé en vampire.

_Bipbipbip…_

Albus éteignit son réveil sans baguette, d'un geste négligent de la main. Il venait de réaliser qu'il allait devoir rendre une petite visite à son frère pour expliquer certaines choses.

- Je crois bien que c'est la chèvre d'Abelforth qui a mangé mes chaussettes en laine à Noël l'année dernière.

* * *

_C'est tout à fait le genre de rêves que je fais (et que je raconte à mes amies le lendemain, mais elles se plaignent pas et en réclament). Le coup du générique, je l'ai vécu et même qu'après j'ai eu le making-off avec interview des gens de mon rêve._


End file.
